


I love the way you make them

by brennivin



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: The boys fool around at work u_u
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 65





	I love the way you make them

Robotnik was a very unpredictable man. He acted suddenly and immediately, since he’d learned to make decisions so quickly that it almost looked like base impulse. Stone had become incredibly aware of this while working for him.

Their feelings for each other were complicated and based in emotion, so the Doctor didn’t care to address them. Instead, he just noticed his desires and attractions and acted on them in ways he saw fit. These desires were mutual – they were so painfully mutual that Stone was left aching for more every time they ran into each other and he happened to be in the mood.

The previous day, Stone had knocked something over. He hadn’t caused any damage and he didn’t even remember what it had been; it had just been an excuse. Within seconds he was being pulled into the Doctor’s lap and a hand was clasped around his throat. He couldn’t do much but throw his head back and beg for more as a gloved hand worked its way into his pants.

It was only natural that he’d been all worked up since his little ‘punishment’. After all, they hadn’t gone that far before and the things that Robotnik has murmured into his ear while playing with him had been so delightfully filthy he’d probably never forget.

And so when he arrived at the door to Robotnik’s office with a pair of paper cups, he was a little nervous.

Either way, he entered to find the Doctor lost in thought and hunched over his new prototype. Stone didn’t pretend to know anything about the complex robotics that went into these drones, so he tended to not act questions about it lest they ended with him being subjected to some kind of long-winded stream of intellectual word salad.

“Doctor?” He announced his presence coyly.

The aforementioned man spun around in his chair. “Ah, Agent Stone.”

“I brought you coffee.” He lifted the cardboard holder, showing him the two cups.

“Ah, of course. Good boy.”

It had been so casual, and yet so unexpected. Two words had never gotten him so flustered in his entire life.

Robotnik’s eyebrow cocked as he took in the Agent’s reaction. His lips twitched into a little smile.

“You’ve been such a good boy since we started working together, haven’t you?”

He stepped closer and Stone instinctively put the two cups down on the desk so as to not spill the hot coffee all over himself in his excitement.

“Pin yourself to the wall.” He commanded, casually.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to do this when he didn’t feel like exerting himself – he also knew how much it excited Stone to relinquish control and to be instructed.

“Oh, very good.”

Stone didn’t bother trying to hide how turned on he was, watching the Doctor step agonisingly slowly towards him. His breathing was heavy and he felt like he was close to soaking through his underwear.

“Stay still.”

He obeyed without question, whimpering at every little bit of contact those dextrous fingers made. They started at his lapels and worked their way down, working open the buttons and diving underneath. Through the thinner fabric of his shirt, he could feel the pressure of his touch a lot more and it only got him more riled up. Gloved hands traced over the lean muscle on his torso and then ran over his hip.

“Mmh…” He let out a weak, low moan as he felt pressure on his belt.

Still, the doctor decided not to open it yet, instead cupping him with his hand and feeling him through his pants. Stone whimpered again, excited by the sudden contact on his groin.

“I think I should really reward you properly for being such a good boy, don’t you?” He muttered into his ear, undoing his belt and starting to take off the agent’s clothes.

Even now, Stone remained attached to the wall with a hand firmly pressed against his own chest. With his pants open and his tugged halfway down his arms, he watched as the Doctor reached out to activate the electronic lock on his door.

“It’s probably best that we maintain our privacy. You can pull your hand away now.”

He finally pulled away from the wall. “Y-yes, sir.”

With no hesitation, Robotnik proceeded to scoop him up in his arms, carrying him over to a clearer portion of desk space. Propping him up on top of it, he got to work taking more of his clothing off. His suit, shirt and tie were quick work and he was left anxiously sitting in his underwear, awaiting the next move.

As usual, he slipped his gloves off. At first, he had made the excuse of not wanting to get them dirty. Later on, though, it had become clear that he also liked the way Stone felt to touch. He liked the fact that he could indulge in such intimacy with him. Whenever those gloves came off, it was bound to get exciting.

He pulled Stone’s boxer briefs down his thighs, a little twinge of delight on his face at the sight of how wet he was.

“Somebody’s very eager.” He taunted, tracing a curious finger between his legs and across his hole.

Stone trembled at his touch, feeling his fingertip press down on his t-dick and grind against it. The Doctor always knew exactly how to drive him wild, teasing him in just the right ways. He inhaled sharply as the finger was replaced with a thumb, pressing down firmly as two digits worked their way inside of him. He crooked his index finger and searched for his sweet spot efficiently, watching his face redden and his breathing quicken as his lover lost composure in his hands.

His free hand wandered over Stone’s body, palming at his stomach and ghosting over a nipple. Instead of pinching or teasing it, he reached a little bit higher. Stone gasped as his fingers wrapped tightly around his throat, squeezing just tightly enough to assert his dominance. This earned the sweetest little moan in return.

“I think I know what you want.” He teased, opening the front of his pants. “Still, I’d like to hear you ask for it.”

Stuttering, the flustered younger man managed to speak. “Mmm, D-Doctor…”

“Say it.” He growled into the shell of his ear.

Stone could feel his weight shift, and something was bumping against his entrance. He couldn’t move his head to look, but he knew. God, he wanted it so bad.

“Please, Doctor… I want you to fuck me.”

“Now, was that so hard?”

Finally, he felt the blunt head breach him and the stretch started to kick in. He was thankful that the Doctor had prepped him with foreplay, because it had been a while for him and it probably would have hurt if they’d been too hasty about it.

He let out a gasp that was somewhat muffled by the hand on his throat, tightening slowly. It felt like he was gritting his teeth forever until finally it was all in. Robotnik wasted no time, rocking back out of him and shunting back in without concern for whether or not he was ready. He knew that the agent liked it this way.

“There. How’s this for a treat?”

Stone moaned absent-mindedly in response, just taking whatever was given to him. He’d never wanted someone this much in all his life, and the fact he was taking him right now and right here on top of his desk was mind blowing.

A low growl escaped the scientist’s throat and he loosened his grip on Stone to get a grip on the back of his neck instead, pulling him in for a deep kiss. They didn’t mind the tickle of each other’s facial hair or the awkward amount of space they had right now. Their hips were rolling and thrusting on autopilot, chasing sensations.

Not even sure how long they had been going at it, the agent suddenly pulled back from his lover’s lips and buried his head in his clothes.

“D-Doctor? I’m getting close.” He announced, coyly.

He felt his finely combed moustache brush against his neck as he peppered kisses around his collarbone, encouraging him. “Yes. Cum for me. You’re such a good boy.”

It was astonishing how much power he had over him – his words were enough to finally push him over the edge. Stone came hard, his whole body shivering with the force of his orgasm. He whined loudly into the Doctor’s shoulder, and his legs subconsciously wrapped around his hips to keep him deep inside.

When he eventually came to, he realised that Robotnik was hunched over him and clinging to his body tightly.

“Are you okay?”

The Doctor let out a low sigh, shuddering as he finally loosened his grip on Stone. He could feel his cock still twitching inside him, and realised that he’d cum inside. It made him feel weirdly proud of himself.

“More than okay.” He growled against his neck, nibbling him relentlessly until he started to giggle.

“Okay, Doc. You’ve really got to get some work done, now.” He reminded him, playfully pushing him back.

He cleared his throat and his face snapped back to one of utmost seriousness. “Of course.”

When he’d first met the Doctor, these sudden changes in mood had almost been enough to give him whiplash. He’d gotten used to it now, though.

Stone quietly started to dress himself, and he watched as the Doctor got back to work.

There was something kind of endearing about how engrossed he got in his robotics projects. He was passionate about what he did. He licked his lips and wriggled his fingers each time he drew his hands away from the chassis, carefully considering every little adjustment he made.

“I’ll leave you to it, now.” He stated, once he had managed to make himself look somewhat respectable again.

The Doctor spun around on his chair and stood, stooping to chastely kiss him on the lips. “Take care.”

Stone left his office quietly with his coffee, desperately trying to hide the redness of his face.


End file.
